1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a cork remover for removing a bottle cork of the type including an enlarged upper end of an outside diameter at least as great as the outside diameter of the associated bottle neck. The cork remover defines a one piece body having an endwise outwardly opening cork head receiving recess on one end bound by integral resiliently flexive collet fingers projection endwise outwardly from the body, the body includes an outer peripheral surface facilitating the transfer of manual rotary torque thereto by the fingers and palm of the hand of the user and the other end of the body includes a laterally outwardly opening thumb receiving recess.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of cork removers heretofore have been provided. However, most cork removers incorporate the use of a coiled screw shank and are adapted to be used in conjunction with corks of the type whose outer ends are substantially flush with the associated bottle neck end and which are not readily usable in conjunction with champagne bottle-type corks which include enlarged heads on the outer ends thereof of a diameter at least slightly greater than the outside diameter of the associated champagne bottle neck.
While champagne bottle corks of this type may in most instances be removed by squeezing the head of the cork between the thumb and first finger and imparting manual rotary torque to the cork while at the same time applying an outward axial thrust on the cork, the relatively small diameter of the head of the cork sometimes renders it difficult to apply sufficient rotary torque to the cork in order to effect its removal and during a successful attempt of removing a champagne bottle cork the person removing the cork will sometimes relax his squeezing grip on the head of the cork sufficiently that the cork will be propelled from his hand as final removal of the cork is effected, due to the internal pressure within the associated champagne bottle acting upon the cork.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cork remover which may be engaged with a headed cork for removal of the same and which will provide a larger diameter object upon which to apply torque for removal of the cork and which will further provide a means of preventing a substantially fully removed cork from being projected through the grip of the person removing the cork.